Changeling !
by Ellundril07
Summary: One-shot. Natsu et Gray se retrouvent à échanger leurs corps, ce qui crée des embrouilles entre eux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, surtout si ça leur permet de se rapprocher... LEMON, Natsu x Gray, Yaoi bien sûr !


Changeling !

-J'en ai marre ! Y'a aucune mission intéressante en ce moment !

Lucy soupira. Elle devait bien admettre que Natsu avait raison. Des disparitions de chats, des demandes d'assistance pour des tâches minables, rien de bien palpitant en somme. Bien sur, elle n'avait rien contre un peu de calme, mais ça faisait deux mois qu'il ne se passait strictement rien, et l'inactivité rendait toute la guilde nerveuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Gray venait de rentrer et le boucan que faisait Natsu en râlant lui tapait littéralement sur les nerfs. Le mage de flamme faisait les cent pas dans la salle principale. Au moment où celui-ci passa à côté de lui, Gray lui fit un croche patte et Natsu s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Natsu se releva en rugissant tel un dragon (bon ok j'arrête les jeux de mots) et se rua sur le mage de glace qu'il empoigna dans l'intention de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure mais celui-ci évita son coup.

-Ah c'est à ça que tu veux jouer ?!

-Non mais ça va pas ? S'exclama Happy en voletant autour des deux garçons.

_Au moins un de sérieux, _soupira maître Makarov.

-Vous pourriez au moins m'inviter ! Continua Happy.

Le maître recracha illico la bière qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Incorrigibles...

Lucy partit en courant. Une incroyable baston était en train de prendre forme, et même Erza s'était jetée dans la bataille. Elle passa devant Levy en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Levy rejoignit maître Makarov en évitant tant bien que mal les morceaux de tables et de chaises qui volaient ça et là. Elle pouvait distinguer Gray et Natsu au centre de la bagarre générale qui se tapaient dessus comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

-Ça va Levy ? Rien de cassé ? Demanda Mirajane.

-Non, ça va... mais je ne dirais pas la même chose pour la guilde, soupira Levy. À ce train là, il va falloir la reconstruire entièrement.

-Tu n'as pas tord, mais je ne vois pas trop comment les séparer. Maître ?

-Très bien... répondit le vieux mage en reposant sa chope de bière en se levant.

Il fit grossir sa main et donna une grande baffe sur l'amas de mages qui se battaient comme des chiffonniers. Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle. Et puis...

-Tu m'as fait mal, sale pervers !

-T'avais qu'à faire attention, crétin !

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de maître Makarov en voyant les deux garçons recommencer à se battre. Il n'avait rien contre les batailles, mais ces deux là dépassaient les bornes. Ils méritaient une bonne punition.

-Levy, est-ce que tu as toujours...

Gray et Natsu n'entendaient rien de ce qu'il se passait, et ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que tous les mages de la guilde avaient quitté la pièce.

-Full ! Uugo deru rasuchi borokania !

-Espèce de... hein ?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! S'exclama Gray. Levy !

Levy partit en courant à son tour en tenant un parchemin dans sa main. Elle réussit à sortir juste à temps avant que le sort ne s'active.

Une lumière intense aveugla Natsu et Gray qui se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se mirent à hurler. Et puis soudain, plus rien.

-C'est... fini ? Risqua Gray.

-Oui, je suppose, répondit Natsu en se relevant. Brrr... il fait drôlement froid, tu ne trouves pas Natsu ?

-Non, il fait même vachement chaud ! Euh...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

-Mon corps ! Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Gray reprit ses esprits en premier.

-On se calme ! C'est déjà arrivé il me semble...

-Oui ! J'avais échangé mon corps avec Loki, toi avec Lucy, Droy avec Jet, Happy avec Elsa, et ainsi de suite ! S'exclama Natsu en se rappelant soudain.

-Le Changeling ! Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le sort se désactivera dans 30 minutes, répondit Gray. On a juste à attendre.

Il s'assit et Natsu suivit son exemple.

-Gray... il reste combien de temps ?

-10 minutes. Ça va, pas trop froid ?

-Un peu, si, répondit Natsu en frissonnant. C'est affreux, j'ai jamais eu aussi froid. T'as toujours froid comme ça toi ?

-Non, moi j'ai l'habitude des températures basses, mais là je t'avoues que je meurs de chaud.

-Ouais ben, t'as pas intérêt de te déshabiller hein ! C'est mon corps !

-Ouais ouais t'inquiètes...

Gray soupira. Il transpirait, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Le corps de Natsu était terriblement chaud et il se demandait comment le mage de feu faisait pour se rafraîchir.

-Bon, il reste une minute, annonça t-il.

Il se releva et agita la main devant son visage pour se faire de l'air. Natsu le regarda faire, étonné.

-T'as si chaud que ça ?! T'es sur que t'es pas malade ?

Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front. Il fut bien obligé de constater qu'il était bien plus chaud que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0

Rien de ne passa.

-Hein ?! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Gray !

-J'ai vu... attends trois minutes... je réfléchis.

Gray se laissa glisser contre le mur. La chaleur l'anéantissait et il avait du mal à se concentrer.

-Bon... on va voir le maître.

Il se releva avec difficulté.

-Je sais où il habite. Allons y.

Les deux garçons sortirent. Heureusement pour Gray, et malheureusement pour Natsu, il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être mal à l'aise. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide provenant de la fontaine de la ville, mais cela ne le rafraîchit pas du tout.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Natsu est un crétin fini... son cerveau doit surchauffer en permanence... souffla t-il.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Non rien...

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de maître Makarov. Natsu toqua. Ce fut Laxus qui ouvrit.

-Et bien Gray, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Il y a un problème ?

-Laxus ! Je suis surpris de te voir ici ! Répondit Natsu. En fait on est venu voir le maître on a un léger souci, et puis Gray est mal en point.

Laxus eut une moue incrédule. Depuis quand Gray parlait de lui à la troisième personne ?

Natsu entra suivit de Gray.

-Changeling, murmura celui-ci au petit fils du maître.

Laxus hocha la tête, comprenant enfin.

Makarov était assis sur la table du salon en train de boire une chope de bière.

-Grand-père, on a un souci.

-Oui je sais, le Changeling, répondit le maître. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Levy de vous jeter le sort à tout les deux.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Gray. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous battre, et vous aviez mérité une petite punition. Aussi ai-je demandé à Levy de lancer le Changeling sur vous deux, et en le modifiant pour en étendre la durée d'action.

-Qui est de... risqua Gray, en redoutant la réponse.

-Une semaine.

-Maître ! Implora Gray. S'il vous plaît ! Annulez le sort. Je ne supporte pas cette chaleur... Je sens que je vais faire un malaise.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Il va falloir que tu le supportes. C'est une punition. Maintenant partez.

Laxus les raccompagna et tapota l'épaule de Gray pour l'encourager. Une fois dehors, les deux garçons se surent pas quoi faire.

-On va aux bains publics ? Tenta Natsu. Il y a des bains glacés et des bains chauds.

Gray resta interdit. Il remercia intérieurement Natsu de faire attention à lui.

-Bonne idée. Allons y.

Gray retrouva un semblant d'énergie et ils se rendirent ensemble aux bains. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour aller chacun vers ce qui l'intéressait, c'est à dire Gray vers les bains froids et Natsu vers les bains chauds.

Gray poussa un véritable soupir de satisfaction en s'enfonçant jusqu'au cou dans l'eau glacée. Le feu qui lui embrumait l'esprit se dissipa et il put reprendre ses esprits.

Il réfléchit à la situation en se passant de l'eau dans les cheveux. Il se trouvait donc dans le corps de Natsu, et donc incapable de faire de la magie.

-La poisse...

Il avisa le shampooing et décida de se laver pour enlever toute la transpiration qu'il avait accumulé depuis une heure. Il sortit donc de la bassine individuelle dans laquelle il se trouvait pour s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret prévu à cet effet et se savonna lentement les cheveux. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mis assez de shampooing car Natsu avait les cheveux légèrement plus longs que lui. Il en rajouta donc un peu et continua sa besogne.

Il commença à se badigeonner les épaules et les bras de gel douche quand il sentit un regard pesant sur lui. Il se retourna et remarqua qu'un homme le regardait avec insistance.

-Je peux vous aider ?

L'homme s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Il commença à se savonner à son tour.

-Non, pas vraiment. En fait, j'étais surtout étonné de voir un jeune aussi bien fait que vous dans les bains publics.

-Ah ?

Gray regarda brièvement son corps, ou plutôt celui de Natsu, et dut constater qu'il ne manquait pas de charme. Il pouvait sentir les muscles rouler sous la peau douce quand il faisait un mouvement.

-Oui, continua l'homme. Il y a des personnes mal intentionnées quelques fois dans les endroits publics.

-Je comprends, répondit Gray. Et bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir averti.

-De rien, murmura l'homme en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Gray.

Gray sentit un frisson le parcourir. Un pervers ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Il prit le jet d'eau en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la main qui lui caressait la cuisse. Il le régla sur « jet puissant » et « froid » et le dirigea droit sur l'homme.

-Dégages, pervers !

Puis il se rinça rapidement, plongea une dernière fois dans sa bassine, la vida et se rhabilla. Puis il sortit et se dirigea vers les bains chauds.

-Natsu, on y va !

Il distingua sa silhouette à travers la buée qui émanait des bassines individuelles qui occupaient la pièce. Il se dirigea vers Natsu et le trouva en train de faire des bulles dans l'eau.

-Natsu ! Tu m'as entendu ?! On s'en va !

-Déjà ?! Se plaignit Natsu.

-Ouais... y'a des pervers ici...

-Bon ok, on y va. Laisse moi une minute je me rhabille.

Natsu commença à sortir.

-Gray... tu peux te retourner pendant que je me sêches ?

Gray eut une moue incrédule.

-Mais c'est MON corps ! Je l'ai déjà vu nu !

-Ah oui c'est vrai... j'avais oublié. Ça fait bizarre de pas être dans son propre corps...

-Je sais. Bon, moi, je rentre. J'en ai ma claque des gens louches et des sorts anciens en tout genre. J'ai envie de me reposer. À plus.

-Ouais, salut.

….

Gray s'écroula dans son canapé. La journée avait été épuisante et pour ne rien arranger, la chaleur recommençait à l'envahir. Il se décida donc à enlever la plupart de ses vêtements et à rester en caleçon. Après tout, il était chez lui et n'attendait aucune visite.

-Ah, c'est mieux comme ça !

Il entra dans sa chambre dans l'intention de changer de caleçon. Il venait de se laver, il n'allait pas garder des sous-vêtements sales. Il se changea donc en essayant au maximum de ne pas regarder. Il ne rendit compte que son caleçon était légèrement plus serré que d'habitude. Natsu était un peu plus baraqué que lui.

Il se contempla dans le miroir de sa chambre et dut constater que Natsu avait vraiment un beau corps, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il se sentit un peu frêle à côté, même si son propre corps ne manquait pas de muscles.

Il posa ses doigts sur l'épaule douce et les fit glisser le long du bras. Les poils se hérissèrent à son passage et il frissonna. La peau de Natsu était si sensible !

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas... ce n'était pas son corps.

-Il faut que je pense à autre chose... bon je vais aller prendre un bain, je commence à avoir chaud...

Il fit couler de l'eau froide dans la baignoire et en profita pour préparer de quoi manger à la sortie du bain. Puis il se déshabilla en essayant de ne pas regarder vers le bas et plongea dans l'eau froide qui lui fit comme un choc électrique. Il se mouilla rapidement et se sécha sommairement. Il ne voulait pas avoir chaud trop vite alors il laissa ses cheveux trempés, ce qui lui permettait de garder la tête froide.

Il allait s'installer à table quand on sonna.

-Mais qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ?

Il ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Happy.

-Natsu ! Y'a Gray qui essai de se faire passer pour toi à la maison ! Il faut que tu rentres tout de suite !

-Happy... Natsu et moi sommes victimes du Changeling alors... Je suis Gray, dans le corps de Natsu. Et Natsu...

-Est dans ton corps ?! S'exclama le petit chat bleu, en voletant autour de lui. Mais c'est affreux !

-Oui, répondit Gray. Mais le sort prendra fin dans une semaine. Jusque là, Natsu et moi serons incapables d'utiliser la magie et donc de faire des missions.

-Aye ! Approuva Happy. Et puis comme ça Natsu bave de la glace et toi du feu !

-C'est pas un avantage ça ! En plus avec le mal des transports de Natsu...

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'y avais pas pensé ! Ricana Happy. J'espère qu'on devra prendre un transport avant la fin de la semaine. J'ai envie de te voir agoniser !

-Quelle sollicitude... soupira Gray. Bon, c'est pas que je veuille te mettre dehors mais je suis vanné et je vais aller me coucher. Soit sympa avec mon corps hein ?

-Compte sur moi !

Gray regarda le petit animal s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité et referma la porte. Il n'avait même plus faim et il décida d'aller se coucher directement.

….

….

Natsu se réveilla barbouillé ce matin là. Il manquait d'énergie et il avait froid, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

Il se traîna jusqu'à son salon où il s'écroula sur son canapé. Il dormirait bien une dizaine d'heures supplémentaire, mais c'était sans compter sans Happy qui était décidé à le remotiver pour la journée.

-Allez Natsu ! On va à la guilde !

-... sommeil...

Happy soupira. C'était dur pour les deux victimes d'échanger leurs corps. Gray avait chaud tout le temps et Natsu était gelé. Sans compter qu'ils étaient épuisés. Il était allé rendre visite à Gray avant que Natsu ne se réveille et celui-ci avait très mal dormi.

Il attrapa Natsu par le col de son gilet et le porta jusqu'à Fairy Tail.

-Tu sais quoi Natsu ? Tu es plus léger dans le corps de Gray !

-C'est parce que Gray a un corps de fillette, grommela Natsu.

Happy pouffa. Natsu avait passé la moitié de la soirée de la veille à se regarder sous tous les angles en désespérant de la corpulence de sa nouvelle enveloppe charnelle. Ce qui faisait que ses vêtements étaient un peu trop larges maintenant.

-Tu auras au moins de quoi te moquer de lui maintenant ! L'encouragea Happy.

Il ne voulait pas que son ami se morfonde sur son sort.

-Mouais... soupira Natsu.

-Allez, courage Natsu ! Ça prendra fin dans une semaine !

-Tu parles... dix jours dans un corps pareil...

-Allez, il est pas si terrible ce corps non plus !

-Ben non justement !

Happy le reposa, perplexe. Natsu s'assit en tailleur d'un air boudeur.

-Bon, où est le problème alors ?

Natsu poussa un immense soupir.

-Ben... Gray est mon plus grand rival et...

-Et ?

-Je me suis toujours moqué de son physique de fillette...

Happy ne voyait pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir.

-Et après vérification, ben c'est pas le cas ! Il est plutôt bien fait en fait ! C'est juste qu'il a des muscles fin et du coup, il a un corps plus harmonieux que le mien !

Happy n'en revenait pas. Natsu boudait pour un truc aussi stupide que son physique.

Natsu bondit sur ses pieds.

-Non mais regardes ! Il est tout fin et dur comme de la pierre ! Dit-il en tapotant un de ses biceps. Et puis il a une peau toute douce et blanche alors qu'il passe son temps à se battre ! Comme moi ! Sauf que moi, j'ai un teint super bronzé à côté et ma peau est toute rugueuse !

-T'es jaloux du physique de Gray ?! S'exclama Happy, n'en revenant toujours pas. C'est complètement ridicule comme comportement ! Tu es tout à fait convenable dans ton genre !

-Oui mais Gray est canon, toute catégorie confondue ! S'énerva Natsu.

-...Ah ?

Happy ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. C'était bien la première fois que Natsu s'intéressait au physique de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à Lucy, ou Erza, ou d'autres filles.

-Tu le trouves vraiment canon ? Demanda t-il, l'air de rien.

Natsu vira au rouge en un instant.

-Euh... ben...

-Ok laisse tomber, dit Happy. On y va ?

Natsu marmonna un vague assentiment, toujours rouge. Happy réprima un sourire. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

….

….

Gray en avait marre. L'histoire du Changeling avait fait le tour de la guilde et il était la risée de tous depuis qu'il était arrivé. En plus de ça, Natsu n'était toujours pas arrivé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet abruti ?

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et Natsu entra. Gray put constater qu'il était bien couvert par des vêtements un peu trop larges. Après tout, il était un peu moins corpulent que Natsu, alors...

Lui-même s'était contenté d'un short et d'un gilet ouvert sur son torse nu, un peu comme était habillé Natsu d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas trop s'habiller de peur d'avoir trop chaud par la suite.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Natsu qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil haineux et passa devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Gray fut surpris de son comportement. Hier encore il s'inquiétait de son état et aujourd'hui il l'ignorait ?

Il interpella Happy qui passait devant lui.

-Happy... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Fait pas attention... Mais sinon, tu te sens pas trop mal dans le corps de Natsu ?

Gray haussa un sourcil.

-Disons que... ça pourrait être pire... c'est toujours mieux que Reedus. Au moins je suis pas trop mal fichu, même si mes vêtements sont un peu trop petits.

-Aye ! Je suis d'accord avec toi ! S'exclama Happy en s'éloignant. Bon, je te laisse je vais voir comment il va.

Il s'apprêta à rejoindre Natsu, installé à une table, puis se ravisa. Il remarqua Wendy et Charles attablées non loin de là et eut une idée. Il s'approcha et s'installa à côté de la petite fille.

-Salut les filles !

-Salut Happy ! S'exclama Wendy.

Charles le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ?!

Wendy eut l'air outrée.

-Charles !

-Non elle a raison pour cette fois, répondit Happy. En bref, je veux caser Gray et Natsu ensemble.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux filles en chœur.

-Chut ! S'empressa de dire Happy. Plus bas !

Charles et Wendy se rapprochèrent de lui. Happy se laissa bercer quelques secondes par le parfum de Charles puis se reprit.

-Je sais de source sûre que Natsu est sensible au charme de Gray, et le contraire n'est pas loin de se produire. En plus, avec le Changeling...

-Oui, ça rapproche forcément, dit Charles.

Elle avait l'air de prendre les choses très à cœur.

-Et ils vont découvrir le corps de l'autre... ça, et les sentiments, avec un petit coup de pouce, ça peut donner bien.

Happy acquiesça. Wendy rougit. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de discussion.

-Euh, oui... je trouve ça bien... donc on va... jouer les entremetteurs ?

-Exactement ! Répondit Happy. Et on va commencer par Gray. Il trouve le corps de Natsu bien fait, mais pour l'instant, ça va pas beaucoup plus loin. Il faut lui faire découvrir d'autres côtés de Natsu !

-Et... comment on va faire ça?interrogea Charles, sceptique. Je suis pour faire pencher la balance en faveur de Natsu, mais ça va pas être évident. Natsu peut être vraiment fatiguant des fois !

-C'est vrai, concéda Happy. Mais il est aussi loyal, attentionné, et on peut lui faire confiance ! Il faut jouer sur ses qualités.

-Je sais ! S'exclama Wendy. On a qu'à partir en mission avec eux ! Une pas trop dure, du genre assistance, pour qu'ils n'aient pas à utiliser la magie, et on les mets en équipe !

-Bonne idée ! On va voir ce qu'il y a !

Ils se levèrent de concert et se rapprochèrent du tableau où se trouvaient les annonces. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant.

-Oh attendez voir... celle-ci ! S'exclama Wendy en brandissant fièrement une affiche. C'est parfait !

Happy et Charles volèrent jusqu'à son épaule.

« -Styliste recherche des mannequins pour un défilé. Récompense 70 000 joyaux. » lut Happy. Non, laisse tomber celle là, ça va les faire déprimer. Une autre idée ?

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf ce qui allait suivre. Wendy éclata en sanglots et se rua dans les bras de Natsu. Charles et Happy se regardèrent et comprirent immédiatement.

-Quoi de mieux que les larmes pour révéler les qualités de chacun, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Charles en croisant les bras.

-Aye ! Approuva Happy.

Wendy pleurait si fort qu'elle ameutait la salle entière. Natsu ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Wendy... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Wendy jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer de la présence de Gray.

-On m'a volé mon pendentif que j'avais gardé de Caith Shelter ! J'ai vu un garçon qui le portait tout à l'heure !

L'effet fut immédiat. Natsu bondit sur ses pieds. Il attrapa la main de Wendy et la traîna presque dehors.

-Allez, on va chercher ton pendentif !

Ils disparurent bientôt. Happy décida de passer à l'action. Il s'approcha de Gray et déclara :

-Sacré Natsu ! Toujours prêt à aider les autres !

Puis il guetta la réaction du mage de glace. Qui ne tarda pas.

-C'est pas un mage de Fairy Tail pour rien...

Happy sourit. C'était presque ce qu'il attendait.

-D'ailleurs, Gray, tu viens ? On va où ils en sont.

-Si tu veux.

Puis ils partirent à leur tour, sans se presser toutefois.

….

Wendy décida d'arrêter de parler et de changer d'attitude. Elle sécha ses (fausses) larmes et renifla.

-Laisse tomber Natsu... on ne le retrouvera plus maintenant...

Charles les avait retrouvé rapidement, et s'étonnait des talents d'actrices de son amie. Natsu s'enflamma.

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'on va le retrouver !

-Ça fait une heure qu'on cherche ! Implora la petite fille. C'est pas grave Natsu, mais je te remercie quand même...

Happy et Gray arrivèrent à ce moment précis. Natsu ébouriffa les cheveux de Wendy et déclara :

-Je te garantis que je le retrouverai. Tiens, pour l'instant, je te donne le mien. C'est Igneel qui me l'a donné.

-Je ne peux pas Natsu ! C'est beaucoup trop important pour toi !

-Tu me le rendras quand tu auras retrouvé le tien.

Gray choisit ce moment précis pour se faire remarquer.

-Ah vous voilà enfin ! On vous a cherché partout !

Natsu sursauta et détourna vivement la tête. Wendy sourit. Happy avait vu juste alors elle décida de lui venir en aide.

-Natsu tu vas avoir trop chaud habillé comme ça ! Il fait très doux aujourd'hui. Regardes toi tu es tout rouge !

-Oui... tu as raison... Je vais enlever mon manteau...

Il s'exécuta. Wendy pouffa.

-Enlèves ton pull aussi !

-Oui oui...

Elle attrapa la main de Natsu d'un côté et celle de Gray de l'autre.

-On rentre à la guilde !

Natsu sourit, attendri. Il sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête, surprenant Gray en pleine séance de matage.

-Quoi ?

-Rien... murmura le jeune mage. Rien du tout...

Il détourna les yeux. Il espérait ne rien avoir laissé paraître.

Wendy eut un grand sourire et jeta un coup d'œil complice avec les deux Exceeds qui volaient devant eux, se retournant quelquefois.

….

….

Trois jours avaient passé. Il ne restait à Natsu et Gray que trois jours à vivre dans le corps de l'autre, et aussi trois jours à Happy, Charles et Wendy pour les caser ensemble.

Natsu et Gray avaient décidé d'échanger leurs vêtement pour être à peu près convenablement habillé, même si Natsu n'avouerait jamais avoir une demi taille de pantalon en plus que Gray. Qui, pour sa part, avaient plus de problème avec les couleurs de la garde robe du mage de feu. Parce que le noir, il aimait bien, mais le orange... ça n'allait qu'à Natsu !

-Non mais regardes ça Happy ! Du orange partout !

Gray se tourna dans tout les sens pour prouver ses dires.

-Y'en a pas tant que ça Gray ! C'est des bandes oranges sur du noir. Et puis ça va bien à Natsu ! Contra Happy.

Gray soupira. Il avait fini par oublier qu'il était dans le corps de Natsu.

-Ah oui c'est vrai...

Happy pouffa.

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose tu crois pas ? Tu vois pas le temps passer au moins !

-Oui, ça pourrait être pire ! Et puis Juvia me colle moins dans ce corps ! Dit-il en s'étirant. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'adore faire ça !

Happy resta interdit.

-Faire quoi ?

-M'étirer comme ça ! Je peux sentir tous les muscles rouler sous la peau quand je fais ça ! C'est une sensation bizarre mais avec mon corps ça le fait pas d'habitude !

Happy éclata de rire. Au moins un de positif !

-C'est bizarre Gray ! Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça de ne pas être dans ton corps.

-Ben... bien sûr je préfère le mien... répondit Gray en s'asseyant. Mais celui de Natsu n'est pas mal du tout ! J'ai plus de mal avec les cheveux roses par contre.

Happy éclata de rire.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre ! Mais je ne vois pas Natsu avec une autre couleur de cheveux.

-Oui, ça lui va bien mais quand je me vois dans le miroir avec cette couleur, je me trouve horrible ! Y'a vraiment que Natsu qui peut être sexy avec des cheveux pareils !

Happy vit nettement Gray changer de couleur. Il passa du blanc au rouge sans transition.

-... Gray ? Ça va ?

-Non je... je me sens mal d'un coup...

Happy attrapa une carafe et l'arrosa. Gray retrouva ses esprits illico.

-Merci Happy... Je commençais à surchauffer là.

Happy se rapprocha de lui.

-Je ne dirais rien à propos de...

Gray rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Tch ! Tu parles !

Il se leva et s'éloigna. Happy vola jusqu'à Wendy et Charles.

-On a réussi ! Gray trouve Natsu sexy !

Charles sourit. Wendy sembla se rappeler quelque chose.

-Ah oui ! Le pendentif ! Il faut que je lui rende !

-Ça presse pas, contra Charles. Laisse les tranquilles pour l'instant. On verra quand ils auront retrouvés leurs corps. D'ailleurs, il ne reste plus que trois jours, non ?

-Oui, répondit Happy. En attendant, il faut être sûr de leurs sentiments. Je m'occupe de ça et je vous avertis ensuite.

Happy fila jusqu'à la maison de Natsu. Celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller à cause du froid qui l'habitait continuellement. Contrairement à Gray, il n'était pas à l'aise dans le corps du mage de glace. En plus, les températures baissaient à cause de l'hiver qui arrivait, ce qui était en faveur de Gray et de son problème avec la chaleur. Mais aujourd'hui, Happy avait quelque chose pour son ami et qui l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

-Natsu ! Debout !

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un borborygme étouffé par la montagne de couverture.

-J'ai récupéré l'écharpe de Igneel !

L'effet fut immédiat. Natsu bondit hors du lit.

-C'est vrai ?! Elle était où ?!

Happy la lui donna.

-Gray l'avait oublié chez lui. Il l'avait enlevé parce qu'elle lui tenait chaud mais je lui ai parlé de tes problèmes de froid et il s'en est rappelé. Alors il me l'a ramené ce matin.

-Merci ! Gray, je t'adore d'un coup !

Natsu dansa à travers la chambre avec son écharpe. Happy sourit tendrement. L'écharpe d'Igneel avait une grande importance sentimentale pour Natsu et en plus, elle avait la propriété d'avoir une grande capacité chauffante. Natsu aurait moins froid, du moins, en partie.

-Bon, on va à Fairy Tail ?

-Ouais ! J'ai faim en plus !

Natsu s'habilla en vitesse et s'équipa de son écharpe.

….

Gray était en train de boire un chocolat chaud quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

-Gray !

Il se retourna en sursaut. C'était étrange de voir son propre se jeter sur lui.

Natsu s'abattit sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Gray fut surpris de la froideur de son corps.

-C'est en quel honneur ?

Natsu le lâcha et le regarda dans les yeux avec une telle intensité que Gray en fut gêné.

-Merci pour mon écharpe !

Puis il partit, laissant Gray planté là, à moitié assis, avec une tasse de chocolat renversée qui coulait par terre. Il se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Natsu qui lui faisait un calin ? Impossible !

Il secoua la tête et attrapa sa tasse qu'il apporta à Mirajane afin de la remplir à nouveau. Ce faisant, il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Natsu qui dévorait des tartines à la confiture. Il soupira et retourna à sa table. Le Changeling choisit ce moment précis pour faire son effet.

-Merde ! Y'en a marre ! Hurla Gray, de la lave coulant de sa bouche.

Natsu éclata de rire, mais il se mit lui aussi à baver des morceaux de glace.

-'Chier !

La guilde entière fut secouée par un immense éclat de rire. Natsu et Gray se regardèrent d'un air dépité puis sourirent.

….

….

-C'est le dernier jour ! Clama Happy en entrant dans la guilde avec Natsu.

Il s'adressait bien sûr à Gray. Celui-ci lui lança un regard et retourna à sa conversation avec Erza. Juvia était assise près de lui et lui lançait des regards de plus en plus insistants, mais Gray l'ignorait royalement. Finalement, elle se leva.

-Oui, enfin le dernier jour ! Gray-sama va enfin pouvoir retrouver son corps ! Juvia est tellement désespérée par cette situation...

-A ce point là ?! S'exclama Happy en s'asseyant à côté de Gray, suivit de Natsu.

La femme de l'eau poussa un immense soupir.

-Oui, continua t-elle. Échanger son magnifique corps contre un autre si...

Gray tiqua. Natsu jeta un œil à la jeune femme.

-... si dépourvu d'élégance ! Finit-elle avec un geste fataliste. Ah, Juvia va mourir !

Happy jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu qui serrait les dents, puis à Gray qui avait fermé les yeux. Même Erza attendait la réaction des deux garçons.

Gray se leva et s'éloigna et échangea quelques mots avec Mirajane. Puis il attendit au comptoir.

Natsu serra les dents. C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'insultait de cette manière. Il était fort, alors il ne s'était jamais inquiété de son corps, mais depuis une semaine, il se rendait compte de plus en plus qu'il était loin d'être dans la moyenne. Son but avait toujours été de retrouver Igneel, et de devenir le meilleur mage de Fairy Tail, protéger ses amis... Son physique était le cadet de ses soucis, mais le lui jeter en pleine face comme ça...

SPLASH !

Il sursauta. Un murmure étonné parcourut les rangs de la guilde. Natsu se tourna vers Gray.

Celui-ci tenait une carafe vide au dessus de Juvia. Une carafe auparavant pleine d'huile.

Juvia était trempée de la tête aux pieds et le liquide gluant collait à ses cheveux et à ses vêtements.

-Il me semble que ce n'est pas Natsu le plus dépourvu d'élégance dans cette pièce non ?

Puis il s'assit d'un air tranquille tandis que Juvia, choquée, sortait de la salle. Chacun de ses pas faisait un bruit de succion.

Natsu regarda Gray. Celui-ci tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas se tourner dans sa direction. Il essaya d'attirer son attention mais peine perdue, Gray refusait catégoriquement de nouer le contact visuel.

Happy jeta un regard victorieux à ses deux complices, Wendy et Charles, et se concentra de nouveau sur l'action principale.

-Gazille et Pantherlily sont de retour ! S'exclama Levy en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

L'ambiance se détendit presque immédiatement. Gazille pénétra dans la salle dans une atmosphère aussi familiale que d'ordinaire.

-Euh... je viens de croiser Juvia tout à l'heure... C'est normal, l'huile ?

-Non, c'est Gray qui l'a aspergé, répondit Happy avec un grand sourire.

Gazille haussa un sourcil et ne préféra rien dire. Il fut mis au courant de la situation de Natsu et Gray par Levy qui se jetait dans ses bras.

-Ah c'est beau l'amour ! Soupira Mirajane, attendrie. À quand le prochain couple ?

Happy eut un petit sourire. Il avait presque envie de répondre à Mirajane mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de jeter un regard à Gray qui avait parfaitement entendu Mira. Celui-ci surprit son regard et lui fit les gros yeux. Happy eut un rictus et Gray secoua la tête. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes puis éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est hors de question tu m'as entendu ? Dit Gray entre deux éclats de rire.

-Mais oui, mais oui... répondit Happy.

Puis il partit en s'envolant, laissant toutes les personnes autour interdites.

….

La soirée passa vite. Ce fut bientôt le moment où les mages durent se séparer. Natsu et Gray devaient retrouver leurs corps respectifs le lendemain à 14h43 précise. Aussi fallait-il qu'il se trouvent dans la même pièce seuls à l'heure exacte, et que Levy lance le contresort.

Arrivé chez lui, Gray poussa un grand soupir. Toute cette histoire l'avait épuisé. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à expliquer sa réaction face à Juvia. C'était comme si elle l'avait insulté lui, mais c'était surtout de voir Natsu sincèrement blessé qui l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui faudrait s'excuser. Il était plutôt galant en tant normal.

-Ah ! Dernière soirée dans ce corps !

Ça lui faisait bizarre. Il avait fini par s'y habitué, malgré la chaleur ininterrompue qui envahissait ce corps jour et nuit. Gray décida de prendre soin du corps de Natsu pour cette dernière nuit et prit un long bain parfumé. Puis il se badigeonna de crème hydratante et se sécha les cheveux consciencieusement.

Ce rituel lui fit du bien et lui permit de retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il attrapa la bouteille de lait de riz puis suspendit son geste. Non, il ne valait mieux pas. Le lait de riz avait pour propriété de rendre la peau douce et blanche et il ne tenait pas vraiment à voir Natsu devenir blanc.

-Non, Natsu est le genre à garder une peau bronzée. Je ne vais pas faire un truc comme ça.

Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à toucher au teint doré de Natsu. Il contracta son biceps et regarda les muscles rouler sous la peau halée. Non, vraiment, il ne s'en lassait pas.

Il attrapa un boxer et le mit sans regarder. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain et mit un peu de nouilles à réchauffer. En attendant, il s'allongea sur le canapé et somnola un peu. Ce fut le bruit du micro-ondes magique qui le réveilla.

Il se leva à contrecœur et avala sans enthousiasme son repas. Puis il se recoucha sur le canapé et remarqua que ce qui lui servait de coussin était son haut de la veille. Il l'attrapa et l'approcha de son nez. L'odeur chaude et enivrante de la peau de Natsu lui envahit les narines. Une odeur de cannelle et de gimgembre, avec une note de bergamote peut-être. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par cette odeur. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec le gilet noir et orange de Natsu sur le nez. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il baignait dans une sorte de bien-être qui ne lui était pas familier. Il ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière du soleil lui brûla la rétine. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi sur le canapé. Bah, il ne se rappelait pas non plus être allé se coucher et de toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il se leva en se protégeant les yeux puis fonça sous la douche pour se rafraîchir. L'eau froide finit de le réveiller. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit. Il prendrait son petit-déjeuner à la guilde.

En route, il croisa de nombreuses personnes qui le saluèrent. Apparemment, Natsu avait de nombreuses connaissances. Une boulangère lui mit même des croissants dans les bras. Gray se sentit un peu coupable. Il avait l'impression d'être un usurpateur.

Arrivé devant la guilde, il croisa Juvia. Celle-ci avait mauvaise mine et faisait pitié à voir. Elle avait changé de vêtements mais ses cheveux étaient toujours un peu huileux et collants. Elle baissa la tête quand elle le vit mais il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Ecoutes Juvia... je m'excuse d'avoir fait ça... c'était pas très cool de ma part...

-Non ça va... C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, répondit-elle. J'aurai pas dû insulter Natsu comme ça.

-Non en effet. C'est un chouette type. Tu veux un croissant ?

Juvia sursauta. Gray brandit un croissant sous son nez avec un petit sourire. Juvia accepta et repartit aussi sec.

-Gray !

L'interpellé se retourna. Natsu venait vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-C'est le grand jour ! Oh, tiens des croissants !

-Oui, c'est une dame qui m'a donné ça sur le chemin, répondit Gray en lui tendant le paquet de viennoiserie.

-Ah oui, madame Marvin ! S'exclama Natsu. Elle est très gentille !

-J'avais remarqué, répondit Gray. Bon, on y va ?

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la guilde. Tous les mages les regardèrent d'un air amusés quand ils prirent place à une table où ils commencèrent à manger. Les deux garçons les ignorèrent royalement.

-Alors, c'est le grand jour ?! S'exclama Lucy en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. Vous devez avoir hâte non ?

-Oui, plus ou moins, répondit Gray en buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Lucy parut surprise.

-Ah bon ?

-On s'y fait, répondit Gray. Et puis celui là n'est pas trop mal je trouve. Je ne peux juste pas utiliser la magie.

Natsu lui jeta un drôle de regard.

-Mais j'aime mon corps et je veux le retrouver, s'empressa de rajouter Gray pour se rattraper.

Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un pervers fini.

….

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Gray aimait son corps ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. D'un côté, il se sentait flatté mais d'un autre très gêné d'entendre ça venant d'un autre homme. En plus, Gray était vraiment mieux fait que lui-même alors...

Il se leva et s'étira. Bon, je vais aller m'entraîner en attendant que l'heure arrive ! Et puis ça me réchauffera.

-Ok, répondit Gray. Et n'oublie pas : 14h43 précise !

Natsu lui fit un vague signe de la main en s'éloignant. Gray retourna à sa tasse.

-Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?

….

Natsu revint 10 minutes avant l'heure. La guilde avait été vidée sur ordre du maître Makarov et Gray l'attendait avec impatience. Levy se tenait près de la porte.

Les deux garçons se mirent côte à côte et attendirent. La tension était palpable à l'intérieur de la pièce.

….

-Plus qu'une minute ! Déclara Levy en sortant un bout de papier de sa poche.

C'était le papier qui contenait la formule pour défaire le sortilège. Natsu déglutit.

-Courage, c'est bientôt fini... l'encouragea Gray en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-10 secondes, dit Levy.

5...4...3...2...1...

-Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu !

Puis elle partit en courant et ferma derrière elle. Une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce, la même qu'une semaine auparavant. Gray attrapa le bras de Natsu, mais il savait à quoi s'attendre. Puis la lumière s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

Gray leva la main, regarda son corps et se toucha les cheveux.

-Ça a marché Natsu !

Son ami sautait dans tous les sens, heureux comme si on venait de lui annoncer que Noël avait été avancé d'un mois.

-J'ai retrouvé mon corps ! Ouais !

Gray sourit. Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver dans sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Il retira l'écharpe d'Igneel qu'il rendit à Natsu.

-Je suis tellement content ! s'exclama le Dragon Slayer en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Gray resta pétrifié. Un tel sourire... Non, vraiment, Natsu ne pourrait pas être autrement et il était heureux qu'il ait réintégré son corps. Il était tellement mieux comme ça !

La porte s'ouvrit et les autres mages de Fairy Tail entrèrent bruyamment.

-On fait la fête ce soir ! S'exclama Gazille en commandant une chope de bière. Pour fêter vos retrouvailles avec vous-mêmes !

-Aye !

-Ouais ! Répondit Natsu en se jetant au milieu de la masse.

Gray sourit et s'assit à une table en suivant Natsu du regard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son ami qui riait avec les autres. Après avoir passé une semaine dans son corps, il le voyait autrement maintenant, et il ne pouvait que constater à quel point Natsu était attirant. Et le pire, c'est que ces pensées ne le dérangeaient même plus.

-Tu n'es pas très discret tu sais ?

Gray se tourna vers Happy qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Oui, je m'en doute...

Il soupira. Happy sourit.

-Disons que... on ne peut pas lutter hein ?

-Aye !

-Bon, dit Gray en se levant, je vais rentrer moi. Sinon, à ce train là, la moitié de la guilde sera au courant avant demain matin.

Il s'éloigna sans se presser. Happy le regarda faire et regretta de ne pas le voir rester un peu plus longtemps. Mais Gray avait raison. Il ne valait mieux pas ameuter toute la guilde.

La fête dura longtemps. Une heure plus tard, elle battait toujours son plein.

Natsu vint s'asseoir, épuisé, après avoir relevé divers défis, dont le bras de fer.

-Eh ? J'aurais juré avoir laissé Gray ici il n'y a pas longtemps...

-C'était il y a une heure, répondit Happy. Il est parti depuis, il en avait marre.

-Ah mais quel crétin ! S'exclama Natsu. Je voulais lui rendre les vêtements qui étaient restés chez moi. Je suis allé les chercher quand j'ai pris une douche cet aprèm après l'entraînement.

Une idée germa dans la tête de Happy.

-Ben t'as qu'à aller lui rendre, répondit le petit chat. Il doit pas dormir à cette heure-ci je pense.

-Ouais bonne idée ! J'y vais de ce pas !

Natsu s'éloigna du lieu de la fête et attrapa un sac informe qui traînait dans un coin. Puis il sortit de la guilde et fut frappé par le froid ambiant. L'hiver approchait et la nuit, il faisait vraiment froid. Heureusement, il avait une température plus élevée que la moyenne et le froid ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Enfin, presque. Parce que toute la semaine dans le corps de Gray, il avait eu froid comme jamais auparavant.

Il arriva dans la ruelle où Gray habitait. Il n'était presque jamais venu chez Gray et ne se souvenait pas exactement dans quelle maison il vivait. Il ferma les yeux et se fia à son nez pour retrouver l'odeur de Gray. Une odeur de menthe poivrée facilement reconnaissable.

….

Gray fut surpris d'entendre toquer. Il n'attendait personne. Jamais personne.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant sans doute à une erreur.

-Désolé vous vous êtes...

-Gray !

Gray resta interdit. Natsu le regardait avec un grand sourire, plus proche que jamais.

-Natsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Natsu sourit. Gray sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre.

-Je te ramène les vêtements qu'on a échangé cette semaine.

-Ah, merci... répondit Gray. Tu... entres ?

-Oui, merci ! S'exclama Natsu en passant devant lui. Ah, il fait meilleur à l'intérieur !

Gray fronça les sourcils.

-Tu... ne sens pas le froid Natsu.

-Oui, c'est vrai... j'avais oublié, répondit Natsu. C'était juste histoire de faire la conversation en fait.

Gray n'osait pas le regarder.

-Tu... avais si froid que ça dans mon corps ?

-Oui ! C'est parce que toi tu as une température normale alors pour moi c'est comme si on me plongeait dans un bain glacé.

-Oh... je vois, murmura Gray. Bon, je vais... chercher tes affaires.

Il s'empressa de sortir du salon pour s'aérer une minute. L'atmosphère était terriblement tendue. Il entra dans sa chambre et rassembla les vêtements de Natsu. Puis il ressortit et se rendit dans le salon le plus lentement possible.

-Ah, tu es là !

Gray sursauta et faillit lâcher la boule de vêtements qu'il tenait. Natsu tendit la main.

-Tu me les passe ?

-Ah oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Gray en se déchargeant de son fardeau sur Natsu. Tiens, prends les.

Natsu recula d'un pas et lui fit un sourire.

-Merci. Bon, je pense que je vais y aller.

Il s'apprêta à partir.

-Oui, c'est mieux je pense, souffla Gray.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour lui permettre de sortir. Natsu passa devant lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Bon, et bien... à demain...

Gray ferma les yeux. Il allait regretter ce qu'il allait faire.

-Attends !

Il attrapa Natsu par le col, le tira à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et le plaqua dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Gray se jeta sur ses lèvres et les emprisonna dans un baiser passionné. Son cœur manquait d'exploser dans sa poitrine mais il en avait tellement envie ! Natsu lui en voudrait à mort mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Natsu resta stupéfait, se laissant faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ce genre de situation. Il n'avait jamais eu personne et c'était la première fois qu'on lui témoignait de l'intérêt. Et c'était si agréable ! Il pouvait sentir les lèvres douces de Gray contre les siennes et il s'abandonna à ce baiser. Il glissa sa main contre la nuque de son ami et appuya dessus pour approfondir le baiser.

Gray grogna de contentement et se colla à Natsu. Il glissa sa langue entre leurs deux bouches et attendit que Natsu daigne lui laisser l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Gray glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et caressa sa langue avec la sienne. Natsu, loin de s'en formaliser, le laissa faire.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles. Natsu se mit à rire, et Gray l'imita.

-Je... j'arrive pas à y croire... haleta Natsu, à bout de souffle. Je veux dire... toi et moi... c'est tellement...

-Incroyable et évident ? Finit Gray. Oui, c'est vrai.

Natsu continua à rire. Gray l'attrapa par la main et le mena jusqu'à son salon. Natsu se laissa faire jusqu'au moment où Gray voulut l'asseoir sur son canapé.

-Ah non, c'est pas moi en bas...

Il retourna la situation et chevaucha Gray qui ricana. Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux. Gray glissa ses mains sur le torse nu de Natsu et se délecta de la peau douce qui glissait sous ses doigts. Il délaissa les lèvres de son amant pour dévorer la peau dorée qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Natsu gémit. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient inédites et il s'étonnait de ressentir autant de plaisir pour quelques baiser dans le cou.

Il fit allonger Gray et ouvrit la chemise qu'il portait. Le torse blanc de son ami s'offrit à lui et il décida de le torturer un peu. Il déposa des baisers papillons en insistant sur les tétons roses qu'il mordilla.

Gray se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. C'était si agréable ! Il commençait à avoir très chaud et à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse chaud de Natsu et le parcourut de long en large, et les glissa contre ses reins pour le coller à lui.

Il lui attrapa la tête et le força à l'embrasser.

-Je joue plus Natsu... souffla t-il.

Natsu sourit.

-Je joue pas... dit-il en glissant sa jambe entre celles du mage de glace.

Il appuya sur son entrejambe. Gray gémit.

-Occupe toi de ça tu veux ? Murmura Gray.

Natsu ricana. Il glissa sa main entre les jambes de Gray et ouvrit son pantalon dont il le débarrassa. Son boxer suivit. Puis il saisit le membre dressé de son amant et amorça un mouvement de va-et-viens.

-Ah !...

Gray s'agrippa au dos de Natsu en gémissant. Il haletait de plus en plus vite tandis que Natsu accélérait ses mouvements. Il finit par jouir dans la main de son ami avec un grognement étouffé.

Il se laissa tomber, essoufflé, et Natsu s'écroula sur lui à son tour. Il aimait cette sensation, sentir le corps de Natsu sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas le seul excité ici il me semble...

En effet, il pouvait sentir l'érection de Natsu contre lui. Le Dragon Slayer ricana.

-Ouais...

Gray entreprit de le déshabiller à son tour. Puis il attrapa la main de Natsu et en glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche qu'il humidifia de sa salive. Pendant ce temps, Natsu laissait son autre main parcourir son corps et se délecter de la peau blanche et douce de Gray.

Gray donna un dernier coup de langue sur les doigts de Natsu.

-Vas-y tout doucement d'accord ?

Natsu pouvait lire son appréhension dans son regard. Il fit descendre sa main entre les jambes de son ami et massa doucement l'entrée de son anus. Gray soupira.

-J'y vais.

Il introduisit doucement son index. Gray gémit de douleur mais tint bon. Natsu fit entrer un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt qu'il fit bouger doucement.

Gray ferma les yeux. C'était étrange... un mélange de douleur et de plaisir l'envahissait. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et l'enduisit de salive. Puis il descendit sa main entre les jambes de Natsu et lubrifia le membre de son ami avec sa salive.

-Natsu, s'il te plaît...

Natsu fit sortir ses doigts de l'intimité de Gray et se plaça de manière à pouvoir le pénétrer.

-Prêt ?

-Non, mais ça va aller, répondit Gray.

Natsu le pénétra lentement. Gray serra les dents. Il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de l'ouvrir en deux. Il s'agrippa à son dos et le griffa.

Natsu, arrivé au fond, s'arrêta. Il attendit que Gray se détende. Il se doutait bien que c'était douloureux pour lui.

Gray souffla un bon coup. Il parvenait à se faire à la présence de Natsu en lui. Il donna un léger coup de rein pour indiquer à Natsu qu'il pouvait y aller. Il écarta un peu les jambes pour aider Natsu.

Natsu commença un mouvement de va-et-viens relativement doucement. Il ne voulait pas faire mal à Gray mais celui-ci l'encouragea à continuer.

Gray n'aurait jamais cru ressentir du plaisir de cette manière. C'était une sensation étrange. Les allers et retours que Natsu faisaient étaient de moins en moins douloureux et de plus en plus plaisants. Il gémit.

-Plus...vite...

Natsu glissa ses mains contre ses hanches et accéléra le mouvement. C'était bon. Gray était si étroit ! Il réprima un gémissement.

-Ah... !

Gray s'agrippa plus fort à son dos. C'était si fort ! Des vagues d'électricité le traversaient, lui arrachant des gémissements, puis des cris.

-Natsu !

Il haletait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Natsu n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il avait abandonné la douceur et pénétrait Gray de toutes ses forces, lui arrachant des cris de plus en plus forts. Lui même poussait des rugissements de plaisir.

-AH !

-Nom de dieu !

Natsu sentit qu'il allait jouir. Il donna encore quelques coups de rein et se vida à l'intérieur de Gray, tandis que celui-ci jouit entre eux dans un dernier cri.

Epuisé, Natsu s'écroula sur son amant après s'être retiré. Haletant, il fourra sa tête dans le cou de Gray et respira son odeur fraîche.

Gray était dans le brouillard, toujours enivré de plaisir. Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger de là où il était. Il avait Natsu dans ses bras et ne tenait pas à le lâcher. Un léger ronflement lui parvint et il sourit. Il dormait.

Gray décida de l'imiter.

….

….

Natsu et Gray se rendaient à Fairy Tail. Il était assez tard car ils avaient mis du temps à se préparer. Gray avait mal aux reins et avait une drôle de démarche, ce qui faisait rire Natsu. $

-C'est pas drôle ! Plus jamais...

Natsu pouffa et l'attendit. Ils franchirent les portes de la guilde ensemble et Gray s'assit avec soulagement sur une chaise.

-Et bien Gray, il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? S'étonna Erza. On dirait que tu as du mal à marcher.

-Presque rien, répondit Gray.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu.

Happy comprit immédiatement. Il s'approcha.

-C'est bien ce que je pense ? Demanda t-il.

Gray le regarda d'un air épuisé.

-Oui, finit-il par dire.

-Hallelujah ! S'exclama Happy en volant dans la grande salle. Natsu et Gray ont conclu !

-HAPPY ! Crièrent les deux amants à l'unisson.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la guilde.

-J'ai peur de comprendre... murmura Makarov, au milieu de la pétrification générale.

FIN

Enfin terminé! Bon, c'est mon premier one-shot et aussi mon premier lemon (publié bien sûr) ainsi que ma première fiction sur Fairy Tail. On peut donc dire que c'est une nouveauté en tout ! Bref, j'aime beaucoup ce couple donc voilà. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés à le lire et sinon, je m'en excuse. À bientôt !


End file.
